List of Yin Yang Yo!: Marvel Quest episodes
Season 1: #In Red Shining Armor ##PLOT: Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D., amazed by Yin's and Yang's efforts against evil, recruits the rabbits on a quest to keep world peace by helping various superheroes battle supervillains. Therefore, after Eradicus returns from his landfill prison and resumes another age of evil, Carl gets revenge on him and forms an alliance with Loki and his army to overwhelm Eradicus and aevery single bad guy on the planet. After that, Eradicus surrenders and Carl recruits Crimson Dynamo and gives him a power booster to destroy both Iron Man and the WooFoo Warriors. After that, Yin and Yang seem game for this matter. Meanwhile, Carl recruits major supervillains Green Goblin, Magneto, Leader, Mandarin, M.O.D.O.K., Baron Zemo, Red Skull, Loki, Doctor Doom, and Mephisto. Together, they form the Cabal as they have one mission: destroy WooFoo! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Yin, Yang, Master Yo, Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, Ultimo, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Quartermain, Jimmy Woo, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Crimson Dynamo, Principal Stan Lee, Loki, Enchantress, Executioner, Doctor Doom, Red Skull, Baron Heinrich Zemo, Mephisto, Mandarin, M.O.D.O.K., Green Goblin, Magneto, Leader, Eradicus, Ella-Mental, Indestructi-Bob, Rubber Chucky, Brother Herman, Saranoia, Kraggler, Zarnot, Chung Pow Kitties, Fastidious, Pondscum, The Lesson, Smoke, Mirrors, Fr-Ped, Mastermind, Badfoot, Puffin, Manotaur #'The Slick and the Dead' ##PLOT: Yin and Yang disobey Fury's orders, and go with the reluctant Ghost Rider to save Lena from Blackheart, who also plots to raise an undead army. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Lena, Roger Jr., Dave, Boogeyman, Jobeaux, Ghost Rider, Blackheart, Phil Coulson #Don't Let Down Your Asgard! ##PLOT: Yin and Yang meet a runaway Thor who tries to prove to his father that his warring tactics can solve anything, even chasing the rampaging Ulik. After they help a group of paramedics rescue a couple of victims, Yin, Yang, and Thor face-off with the Wrecking Crew. During that, Enchantress, Executioner, and Ulik have their sights set on them. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Thor, Wrecker, Thunderball, Bulldozer, Piledriver, Ulik, Odin #'Laws and Claws' ##PLOT: Yin and Yang team up with the mutant Wolverine to fight Team X, a team of evil mutants sent down by Department H to capture Wolverine and use him in their deadly experiments. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Wolverine, Omega Red, Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike, Deadpool #'Up From the Depths' ##PLOT: When Namor the Sub-Mariner rises to the surface world to "punish" humanity, it's up to Yin, Yang, and the Fantastic Four to fight him. What they later realized that Namor is tricked by Doctor Doom into blaming us for destroying his empire during his abscence. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Mr. Fantastic, Thing, Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Sub-Mariner #'Red, White, and Doom!' ##PLOT: While Yin, Yang, and Hawkeye are fighting H.Y.D.R.A. in the North Pole, they discover a frozen Captain America in cryostasis. After being thawed out, the confused Captain America goes crazy and fights a bit. He later realized that everyone still needs him today. They team up to stop H.Y.D.R.A. and Hate-Monger from using a deadly weapon. It is also mentioned that Master Yo and Captain America used to fight alongside each other in the 40s. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Captain America, Bucky Barnes(flashback), Arnim Zola, Baron Strucker, Viper, Grim Reaper, Hate-Monger #'Green in Between' ##PLOT: Yin and Yang try to hide the Hulk from Master Yo, SH.I.E.L.D., General Ross, and A.I.M., who plan to capture the Hulk and try to enslave him. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Hulk, General Thunderbolt Ross, M.O.D.O.K., Controller #'Sea What I Mean!' ##PLOT: While helping Namor rebuild his kingdom, Yin and Yang face an onslaught led by Attumo. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Attumo #'Rabbit Rampage' ##PLOT: Egghead implants a control chip inside Yang, causing him to go beserk. Ant-Man and Wasp try to deal with the situation by shrinking and going into Yang. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Ant-Man, Wasp, Egghead, Whirlwind, Radioactive Man, Goliath #'Magic and Mayhem' ##PLOT: Ella-Mental makes contact with Dormamuu and his lackey Mordou, who have their sights set on Doctor Strange. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Doctor Strange, Mordou, Dormamuu #'X-Men Marks the Spot!' ##PLOT: Yin and Yang team up with the X-Men to battle Zarnot, who has teamed up with the Juggernaut. Then Storm joins in for assistance. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Cyclops, Jean Grey/Marvel Girl, Beast, Angel, Iceman, Storm, Juggernaut, Professor Charles Xavier #'Neat Vision' ##PLOT: When the Chung Pow Kitties get Yang blind and rob the WooFoo Armory, Daredevil steps in to help Yang teach him blind-fighting, and defeat the Kitties. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Daredevil, Elektra, Kingpin, Bullseye #'Out of Yin-Sync!' ##PLOT: Yin and Yang continue to keep getting tardy for school. As a result, Principal Stan insists that they should have a curfew. How could they sleep at night when the Cabal creates Technovore that feeds on data. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Technovore #'Catching Silver Waves' ##PLOT: Yin and Yang join the Fantastic Four once again to fight another evil-to-good foe: the Silver Surfer, who has targeted Earth for his mammoth master Galactus to devour. The Surfer later discovers the preciousness of life, and turns on Galactus. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Silver Surfer, Galactus #'Circus of Doom' ##PLOT: When Hawkeye gets nabbed by Ringmaster, Yin and Yang try to rescue him, but they end up in a circus, and I bet they won't be here for a fun time! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Ringmaster, Swordsman, Clown, Bruto the Strongman, Teena the Fat Lady, Human Cannonball, The Great Gambonnos, Rajah #'Welcome to the Jungle' ##PLOT: The Black Panther asks for help of Yin and Yang when his father is killed and Man-Ape rules most of Wakanda. At the end, we find out that Man-Ape didn't kill the Black Panther's father. So, who did?! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Black Panther, Man-Ape, Klaw #'Mortal Woes' ##PLOT: Mastermind gives criminal Crusher Creel a tonic that allows him to absorb elements into his body, and use it to attack Yin and Yang, who are helping Thor get the hang of their world. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Absorbing Man #'Having a Jubilee' ##PLOT: Rookie Jubilee has no idea what it takes to be an X-Man. When the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants plan war on humanity, she must join up with Yin, Yang, Wolverine, and the X-Men to prove herself. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Jubilee, Blob, Toad, Avalanche #'Sweet and Sour' ##PLOT: When Kidney Lady's TV show "Don't Be Sappy, Be Happy!" brainwashes the town's children, even Yang, Yin and Howard the Duck are the only ones who can sort out the mess. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Howard the Duck, Kidney Lady #'The Castle of Doom!' ##PLOT: Doctor Doom rounds up the Frightful Four to seek revenge on the Fantastic Four. Yin, Yang, and Falcon were dispatched to investigate a strange energy beacon, coming from Doctor Doom's castle, which could be a trap! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Falcon, Wizard, Trapster, Thundra #'Feel the Sting' ##PLOT: Yin and Yang were assisted by Mockingbird and Hawkeye when Fury enlists them to sabotage H.Y.D.R.A.'s newest scheme. Sadly, at the end, Black Widow has betrayed our heroes and starts to help Strucker. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Mockingbird #'Team Trouble' ##PLOT: Alpha Flight, who are Wolverine's former mutant teammates, capture the mutant, and convince him to rejoin them. Will Wolverine stay with the X-Men? Or will Guardian use him as a pawn again for his twisted desires? It seems that Guardian is the traitor. ##PLOT: Guardian, Sasquatch, Northstar, Aurora, Snowbird, Shaman, Puck, Marrina #'Eradical Man, Eradical' ##PLOT: Yin and Yang are beyond horrified when they discover that Eradicus is still alive and has climbed out of his prison. He then tears a time stream, dragging Yin and Yang to 1985. Only Melodia and Rocket Raccoon can bring them back. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Rocket Raccoon #'Clash for the Cube!' ##PLOT: Now that Eradicus has the Cosmic Cube, Iron Man, Captain America, Yang, and Yin must get it back before he can warp reality with it. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a #'Turn of the Tide!' ##PLOT: With Loki's help under Carl's request, Eradicus activates the same army (the same one he had in Yin Yang Who?) and orders an all-out assault on the human world! Yin, Yang, Master Yo, Melodia, and the WooFoo Army are overwhelmed this time! If things weren't complicated enough, Carl arranges an attack on S.H.I.E.L.D. as well! They need help! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a #'Yin Yang Yo! Let's Go!' ##PLOT: While Yin, Yang, and Master Yo were busy holding off Eradicus' Army with Carl trying to destroy the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier, Melodia and the WooFoo Army must gather around every hero they can find if they want to reach Level 1. But will they? You'll have to watch to find out! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a Season 2: #'Don't Be An Animal' ##PLOT: Yin and Yang travel to the Savage Lands to help Ka-Zar rescue his "blood brother" Zabu when he is captured by Smoke. Afterwards, Ferocitus appears and claims to be the next Night Master after Eradicus' failed plan to destroy Woo Foo. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Ka-Zar, Zabu, Devil Dinosaur, Moon-Boy, Ferocitus #'Black Vengeance' ##PLOT: Against Fury's wishes, Hawkeye drags Yin and Yang to H.Y.D.R.A.'s base so he can seek revenge on Black Widow for her treachery, with Captain America on his trail. At the end, Iron Man is attacked by an unknown enemy. At the end, it's revealed that Black Widow pretended to work for H.Y.D.R.A. under Nick Fury's request. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: King Cobra, Death Adder, Rattler, Constrictor, Obadiah Stane #'WooFoo History' ##PLOT: 1940s Yin and Yang were dispatched to help Captain America, Bucky Barnes, and the Howling Commandos to shut down H.Y.D.R.A.'s newest scheme. However, Waffles the Bunny keeps complicating things. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: 1940s Yang, 1940s Yin, Sgt. Jack Fury, Corporal Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader "Dum Dum" Dugan, Private Isadore "Izzy" Cohen, Private Gabriel Jones, Private Dino Manelli, Private Robert "Rebel" Ralston, Private Jonathan "Junior" Juniper, Electro, Human Torch (the android, not Johnny Storm), Waffles the Super Bunny ##TRIVIA: This is the first of the four episodes starring Yin and Yang in their alternate 1940s versions. #'Nerves of Steel' ##PLOT: Picking up where "Black Vengeance" left off, Yin and Yang rescue Iron Man when is attacked by an unknown assassin sent down by Obadiah Stane, who discovers Iron Man's identity. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Blizzard, Iron Monger ##TRIVIA: This is Part 2 of "Black Vengeance" rather than "WooFoo History." #'Fighting Fire With Fire' ##PLOT: Yin and Mr. Fantastic rebuild a very old but familiar robot that has the same superhero name like Johnny Storm's. However, Doctor Doom and M.O.D.O.K. have plans for it... ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a #'Siblings vs Siblings!' ##PLOT: Yin and Yang come face to face with Scarlett Witch and Quicksilver, two mutant siblings that have ties with Magneto! Meanwhile, Mastermind reforms Roboticus Maximus to make things even worse. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Scarlett Witch, Quicksilver #'Skrull Hunt' ##PLOT: Strange aliens called Skrulls invade the world and take identity of almost anyone. It's up to Yang and Yin to hunt down the Skrulls and clean up their town. While that, they were attacked by the Super Skrull. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Skrulls + Super Skrull #'TV or Not TV' ## PLOT: An inter-dimensional alien obsessed with media and money teleports Yang, Yin, Master Yo, the X-Men, Daredevil, Fantastic Four, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Ghost Rider, and Iron Man into a series of shows he is producing. Even worse, the sets really are intentionally dangerous! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Mojo, Rogue #'Love Bites' ## PLOT: When Lina was once again kidnapped by Blackheart, with help from Saranoia and Aqueduct, who plans to turn her evil and make her his bride, Yin and Yang team up with reluctant Ghost Rider to save her. But Mephisto has other plans... ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Aqueduct #'Judgment Day' ## PLOT: While exploring in space, Yin scolds Yang for "mooning at Jupiter." A few minutes later, they got teleported and find themselves on trial set by Ronan the Accuser for indecent exposure. Also, they reunite with Rocket Racoon and other members of the Guardians of the Galaxy, who are also on trial for stealing a relic that can change the tide of intergalactic war. So it's up to the Guardians and the Woo Foo Knights to escape their trials and stop Ronan from abusing justice. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Ronan the Accuser #'Chill of the Night' ## PLOT: The Woo Foo Knights and their allies investigate a strange phenomenon involving night blanketing the world. As the climax nears, everybody was stunned to find out---that the first Night Master they first fought (the same one from Yin Yang Yo! Season 1) is still alive!!! He confesses that he faked his death and DID let Coop absorb the evil Night Master energy and make him his newest assassin! Even both Eradicus and Ferocitus are baffled. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: The Night Master (returning) #'Fiends of the Future' ## PLOT: If the tragic events from the previous episode weren't bad enough, an alien invasion from the future, led by Kang the Conqueror, arrive in our time and assault! So, Yin and Yang must find ANY hero available to stop the attack! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Kang the Conqueror #'Avengers Assemble!' ## PLOT: Yang and Yin form a superhero team of their own, much to Nick Fury's surprise. Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, and Black Widow form the Avengers, and they team up with the Woo Foo Knights to fight back against Kang's invasion! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a #'Here Comes Spider-Man!' ## PLOT: Yin and Yang meet Spider-Man and team up to battle their foes together! Meanwhile, the Green Goblin reforms the Sinister Six to defeat Spider-Man and his new allies. But, one of them has a secret agenda... ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Spider-Man, Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Mysterio, Vulture, Electro, Hobgoblin, Hammerhead ## TRIVIA 1: Instead of "Avengers Assemble!", this episode TRULY IS the Season 2 finale! ## TRIVIA 2: This episode proves that Yin Yang Yo! Marvel Quest shares continuity with I Am Spider-Man!, another Disney/Marvel series on Disney XD. Season 3: #'Mutants vs Avengers' ##PLOT: The Woo Foo Knights team up with Scarlett Witch and Quicksilver once again to unravel both the cause and solution to a war between both Avengers and X-Men. At the end, Quicksilver, who joins the X-Men, and Scarlett Witch, who joins the Avengers, go their seperate ways. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Nightcrawler #'Ghost in the Machine' ##PLOT: An evil living robot who calls himself Ultron creates Vision to destroy Yin and Yang. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Ultron, Vision #'The Man-Thing' ##PLOT: Yin and Yang stumble upon the grotesque Man-Thing, who is protecting his swamp from the Manotaur, who plans to demolish his home and build a serie sof apartment buildings. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Man-Thing, The Heap #'From the Underground Up' ##PLOT: Yin, Yang, Iron Fist, and Power Man come face-to-face with the Mole King while investigating unnatural tremors in New York. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Iron Fist, Power Man, Mole King #'Fangs for Nothing!' ##PLOT: Blade and the Howling Commandos recruit Yin and Yang when Dracula kidnaps Lina and tries to make her his bride on Halloween. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Blade, Warwolf, N'Kantu the Living Mummy, Frankenstein, Dracula #'The Masters of Evil!' ##PLOT: Betrayed by the Red Skull, Baron Zemo recruits Blizzard, Iron Monger, Constrictor, Absorbing Man, Man-Ape, Aqueduct, Radioactive Man, and Swordsman to destroy the Woo Foo Knights as well as the Avengers, and also orders them to attack the Cabal. Meanwhile, Yin's and Yang's mystery about Carl's ties with the Cabal FINALLY nears... ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a #'Meet the Cabal!' ##PLOT: Yin and Yang were horrified when they meet Carl's very own evil team: the Cabal themselves!!! They easily overpower both the Woo Foo Warriors as well as the Avengers, and even took out Zemo and beaten his Masters of Evil! They then steal the Cosmic Cube to drain Yin and Yang out of their Woo Foo, and Mandarin unleashes the monsturous Fin Fang Phoom on our heroes! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Fin Fang Phoom #'Bought and Bold!' ##PLOT: The Manotaur buys the whole Dojo without notice, and kicks the Woo Foo Knights out! Even worse, they cross paths with former FBI agent Frank Castle, who calls himself the Punisher! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Punisher, Wonder Man #'Worlds Away!' ##PLOT: Yang, Yin, and Zarnot accidentally transport themselves into another dimension that looks futuristic! So, Yin and Yang team up with the Big Hero 6 so they can stop Youkai from launching his scheme. But Zarnot plans to hack into Baymax's hardrive and brainwash him to be his slave! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Hiro Takachiho, Baymax, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tamago, Wasabi No Ginger, Fredzilla, Youkai #'Days of Future's Past!' ##PLOT: Mutants Bishop and Cable come from the future to the present, where giant robots named the Sentinels easily beat the X-Men as well as every superhero, and permits Yin and Yang to come with them to the 1970s to fix this mess. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Bishop, Cable, Kitty Pryde, Nightcrawler, Sentinels #'Heroes Old and New!' ##PLOT: In the 1940s, as H.Y.D.R.A. is gaining power, 1940s Yang, 1940s Yin, Captain America, and others along with new additions as Masked Raider, Angel, Vision, the first Human Torch (same one from "Fighting Fire With Fire"), Blazing Skull, and Miss America, they must recruit Whizzer, Destroyer, Black Marvel, and Thunderer. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Masked Raider, Vision (Aarkus), Angel (Thomas Halloway), Blazing Skull, Whizzer, Destroyer, Thunderer, and Black Marvel ##TRIVIA: This is the second of the four episodes starring Yin and Yang in their alternative 40s forms. #'This Cat Has Claws' ##PLOT: Now the king of Wakanda, the Black Panther asks for Yin's and Yang's help when Klaw is illegally mining Vibranium underground. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a #'On the Wild Side' ##PLOT: Yin, Yang, Ka-Zar, Shanna, Zabu, and Storm arrive in the Savage Lands to stop Sauron from turning everyone into his monster army. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Shanna the She-Devil, Sauron #'Night and Day' ##PLOT: Hoping to win over Ferocitus, the Night Master strikes a deal with the Collector to capture every hero imaginable (except those with Woo Foo) to add in his collection. That way, it'll be a diversion to hunt down the Woo Foo Knights and destroy them without their help. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: The Collector #'The Cluck of Darkness' ##PLOT: Yin, Yang, and the Woo Foo Army must prepare for the worst when they come face-to-face with the Night Master's mindless warrior of evil---who is Coop himself!!! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a #'WooFoo Army Redux' ##PLOT: With Coop reunited with the team once again, the Woo Foo Army don on their first team battlesuits, and have two missions: rescue all of the heroes the Collector kidnapped, and defeat the Night Master before the entire world is in eternal darkness! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a #'Paradise Lost' ##PLOT: Yang and Yin try to appease Deadpool's every whim to enter an uncharted island to stop the Chung Pow Kitties, with Taskmaster's aide, from stealing ancient weapons that could make them invincible. But, however, Deadpool came here just to get more money! Meanwhile, as the Night Master, Eradicus, and Ferocitus were fighting for control and power, another one steps in the scene, and she is no other than Snake Lady! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Taskmaster, Snake Lady #'Liberty Legion' ##PLOT: The Liberty Legion, with the permission of 1940 Yang, 1940s Yin, and Captain America, enlist Bucky to join to see if he's ready for even bigger missions. Is Bucky up to the challenge, or will he be in hot water? Even worse, Captain America meets the creator of the Red Skull himself: Baron Heinrich Zemo! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Patriot, Blue Diamond, Jack Frost, Red Raven, Thin Man ##TRIVIA: This the third of the four episodes starring Yin and Yang in their 1940s alternative forms. #'Reality and Illusion' ##PLOT: Yin and Yang stumble across a very peculiar relic from space called the Infinity Gauntlet, with one of the Infinity Gems missing! Also, the Woo Foo Army find the missing Infinity Gem that takes them to an alternate reality where everyone and everything is opposite! At the end, the Woo Foo Warriors lose the Infinity Gauntlet to Snake Lady and Ferocitus, who plan to fight over that relic and conquer the universe! And there is also someone else who got his eyes set on it---Thanos! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Hyperion, Power Princess, Nighthawk, Speed Demon, Doctor Spectrum, Thanos #'Chaos Reigns!' ##PLOT: Tensions between Red Skull and M.O.D.O.K. over the Cosmic Cube worsen, and even turn violent! So, a war between H.Y.D.R.A. and A.I.M. breaks out of control! So, Yin, Yang, the Woo Foo Army, and the Avengers (with Swordsman and Ka-Zar as new members) must defuse the situation and get the Cosmic Cube back. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Scientist Supreme, Master Man, Warrior Woman, Winter Soldier #'The Winter Soldier' ##PLOT: H.Y.D.R.A. and A.I.M. may have dissolved, for good, but that doesn't stop the Red Skull from acheiving his master plan: using a strange teleporter to take over the world since day one! To slow his enemies down, he orders his new assassin, the Winter Soldier, to complicate his defeat. However, Captain America comes to a shocking realization that the Winter Soldier...really is Bucky Barnes! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a #'Red and Green All Over!' ##PLOT: General Ross is still hunting down the Hulk, and makes a deal with the Leader to find a way to take him out! Meanwhile, Yin and Yang find Bruce Banner framed for all of the destruction and havoc an imposter Hulk created! With She-Hulk and Tygra giving them a hand, it's up to Yin and Yang to clear Bruce Banner's name, defeat the imposter, and stop the Leader from activating a gigantic gamma bomb! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: She-Hulk, Tygra, Red Hulk #'Korvac Rising' ##PLOT: The Woo Foo Knights were summoned by the Guardians of the Galaxy to help them chase after Korvac before he launches his assault of the Chitauri army to Earth. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Korvac #'Asgard Quest' ##PLOT: Ferocitus, the Woo Foo Knights, the Avengers, and the Cabal find nine strange stones that serve as instant teleportation to the Nine Realms of Asgard! Warped there, they struggle to survive as Loki takes advantage of Odin's absence and plots to take over the throne! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a #'Looky Loki!' ##PLOT: The Avengers and the Woo Foo Warriors must reunite with one other and stop Loki from taking over Asgard, the Nine Realms of Asgard from crashing into Earth, and Snake Lady planning to use the Infinity Gauntlet to overthrow Loki. At the end, Thanos breaks in and steals the Infinity Gauntlet. And now, a new reign of terror on the galaxy is loose! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a #'The Infinity Gauntlet!' ##PLOT: The Woo Foo Knights and their Marvel allies find themselves in different planets while Thanos attacks the entire universe! In addition, Yin and Yang must recruit menacholic Silver Surfer to help them. Will they get back together again to stop Thanos before the end begins?! And what are the four Night Masters talking about someone who's their creator and far worse than all four of them combined?! And what is the message that Professor Xavier sent to the Woo Foo Knights about?! All will be unveiled in this epic finale! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Kaiser (in flashbacks) Season 4: #'WooFoo-pocalypse!' ##PLOT: The same message that Yin and Yang got from Professor Xavier from the previous episode shows that Yin and Yang must team up with the X-Men once again to battle the most powerful mutant in history: Apocalypse! And it also says that they must find the missing Angel! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Apocalypse, Surge, Crystal, Death, War, Famine, Pestilence, Archangel #'Masters of Evil Revisited!' ##PLOT: The son of Baron Zemo, Helmut, was ordered by the Crimson Cowl to reassemble the Masters of Evil to destroy Woo Foo. But, something about the Crimson Cowl is different to Helmut... ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Baron Helmut Zemo, Crimson Cowl ##TRIVIA: Whirlwind, Mordou, and Whiplash replace Iron Monger, Radioactive Man, and Swordsman as members of the Masters of Evil. #'The Age of Ultron' ##PLOT: It turns out that the Crimson Cowl really is Ultron the whole time! As he prepares to face all of humanity with plans to take over the world's systems, he easily overpowers both the Woo Foo Warriors and the Avengers, critically injuring Ant-Man in the process. As he constructs a robot army to dominate the Earth, Ant-Man is the only one who knows evrything about the Ultron systems, and must come back as Yellowjakcet and save all mankind. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Yellowjacket ##TRIVIA: This is Part 2 of the previous episode "Masters of Evil Revisited!". #'Four and Purple' ##PLOT: When Yin, Yang, and the Fantastic Four are brainwashed by the powerful hypnotic ability of Purple Man, Spider-Man teams up with Wolverine, Hulk, and Ghost Rider to make a new Fantastic Four team himself and save the day! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Purple Man #'Cracking Skulls' ##PLOT: As their heroic forces grow stronger thanks to the recruiting of every herothey can find at that time, 1940s Yang, 1940s Yin, Captain America, Bucky, the Liberty Legion, Super Bunny, the Howling Commandos, and others make their final stand against the Red Skull and end World War II! But, Red Skull is armed with something they haven't thought of... ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a ##TRIVIA: This is the very last of the four episodes featuring Yin and Yang in their alternative 1940s counterparts. #'Ride Away' ##PLOT: As Mephisto, Blackheart, Aqueduct, Lillith, and Nightmare plan to release all darkness to the real world, Yin, Yang, Ghost Rider, and other superheroes must team up with the original Ghost Rider to stop them from taking over the world! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Ghost Rider/Phantom Rider (Carter Slade), Lillith, Nightmare #'School Daze' ##PLOT: Yang, Yin, the Woo Foo Army, Spider-Man, and the Power Pack attend Avengers Academy to put their heroism to the test. And every hero are attending in their honor. While Badfoot, Saranoia, Brother Herman, the Chung Pow Kitties, and Mastermind plan to take over the school, it's up to the students to take them down. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Nova, White Tiger, Reptil, Rocket Racer, Zero-G, Mass Master, Lightspeed, Energizer #'Can't Beat the Heat!' ## PLOT: While Yin, Yang, and the Power Pack hold off the U-Foes, Thor finds himself in a crossfire between Surtur and Beta Ray Bill! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Surtur, Beta Ray Bill, Vector, X-Ray, Ironclad, Vapor #'Behold the Evil Entity!' ## PLOT: The four Night Masters must put aside their differences and recruit the Wrecking Crew to distract Yin and Yang, while setting them a trap that also works as a ceremony to resurrect and summon someone far worse than all villains both the Yin Yang Yo! Universe and the Marvel Universe dealt with recently!!! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a #'Heir to the Throne' ## PLOT: Fed up with Carl's failures to destroy a single hero, Green Goblin, Magneto, and Doctor Doom go their separate ways, leaving Carl behind. He then snaps and vows to take advantage of the summoning ceremony to get ultimate power! Yin, Yang, Master Yo, the Woo Foo Army, and the superheroes must stop him! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a #'Night Master Carl' ## PLOT: Carl is now a full-fledged Night Master, and every villain in town must do his bidding and help him conquer the entire universe! The final stand against Carl is on! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a #'Kaiser Arise!' ## PLOT: With Carl defeated, and sadly discouraged, an even worse adversary has finally risen...and he's no other than Kaiser! With their allies of both Marvel and Woo Foo on their side, will Yang and Yin perform the ultimate sacrifice to defeat this evil entity and save the entire Woo Foo legacy! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: n/a #'The Best...Day...Ever...!' ## PLOT: Woo Foo Warriors Yang, Yin, Master Yo, Lina, Roger Jr., Dave, Coop, Boogeyman, Jobeaux, Melodia, and heroes Spider-Man, Wolverine, X-Men, Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, the Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Ghost Rider, Doctor Strange, Power Pack, Silver Surfer, Big Hero 6, Guardians of the Galaxy, and others have been fighting evil ever since! They've stood up to supervillains, criminals, demons, time-travelers, titans, wizards, invaders, and many more! But, if you think the battle against Kaiser is all-out, the chaos is far from over! An evil intergalactic God 50% times worse than Kaiser approaches. He is Galactus, who devours planets. All Woo Foo Warriors and their superhero allies must prepare for their greatest test of all when the world is about to meet its end! In order to achieve their Master level of Woo Foo, Yin and Yang must do the unthinkable and defeat Galactus and his heralds. Prepare for the most epic series finale television has ever put out!!! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Galactus, Air-Walker, Firelord, Stardust, Terrax ## TRIVIA: This is the series finale. Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Episodes Category:Disney shows Category:Marvel